


Madrigal

by malurette



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anna Madrigal, comme dans Médiéval," c'est ainsi qu'elle se présente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madrigal

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Madrigal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tales of the City (Chroniques de San Francisco)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edgar Halcyon, Anna Madrigal  
>  **Genre :** gen/admiratif  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’ Armistead Maupin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** une reprise de la manière dont Mme Madrigal s’est présentée à Mary-Ann, même si ça n’a pas été sous les mêmes termes pour Edgar, j’aimais bien ça  
>  **Thèmes :** "médiéval", contrainte accessoire "sans dialogue" pour 31_jours (o9 janvier '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 260

Anna Madrigal. Comme dans Médiéval. C’est un très joli nom, trouve Edgar. Et porté par une très jolie dame.  
Cependant, il ne la trouve pas très médiévale, sa belle Anna. Quand il pense à "médiéval", il imagine des chevaliers en armure, un peu façon boîte de conserve, et des donzelles à peine sorties de l’enfance, gracieuses mais sans formes réelles, plates sous leurs robes à crinolines et leurs chapeaux pointus à voilette.  
Rien à voir avec la femme dont il vient de faire la connaissance.

Elle, est toute en formes et en malice, pleine d’une poésie qui ne ressemble en rien à l’amour courtois et guindé de l’époque médiévale. Et puis, ses turbans, ses kimono, ses foulards à motif cachemire, franchement, rien à voir avec les déguisements de princesses qu’arborent encore les fillettes certains jours de fêtes.  
Et puis, si châtelaine fasse-t-elle, il doute fortement qu’une dame patronnesse de ces temps reculés accueillît les inconnus comme des frères et leur offrît sans ambages un petit joint de l’amitié.

Non, Anna est intemporelle. On ne la retrouverait sur aucune tapisserie moyenâgeuse, non plus que sur aucune fresque d’aucune époque. Anna fait partie de ces êtres qui ne vivent qu’à San Francisco et n’appartiennent à aucun temps ailleurs. Elle semble éternelle, faire partie intégrante de cette ville immense aux trop nombreuses facettes, avoir toujours été là… et être destinée à y rester pour toujours, aussi.  
Pour le temps qu’il lui reste à lui, il est heureux de pouvoir la côtoyer.


End file.
